prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hot for Teacher
Hot for Teacher (en español: Loca por el Maestro) es el décimo octavo episodio de la cuarta temporada de Pretty Little Liars y el octogésimo noveno episodio en general de la serie. Se estreno el 4 de febrero de 2014. Sinopsis Alison le dice a Shana por teléfono que ella necesita que ella se ponga en contacto con alguien a quien Ali le dijo que evitase para conseguir algo que ella necesita desesperadamente. Ali enfatiza que "ella no puede saber todavía", y Shana promete que tendrá cuidado. Alí le dice que va a llamar de nuevo desde el mismo teléfono público para dar instrucciones sobre dónde tomarlo. Las The Liars entran en The Brew mientras Shana termina la conversación, y ellas discuten si deben confiar en ella ahora que saben que ella está trabajando con Ali. Emily piensa así, pero Hanna y Aria no están de acuerdo. Emily les dice que los dolores de pecho de su padre fueron causados por anemia, no por un ataque al corazón, y no está de acuerdo cuando Hanna dice que Shana fue probablemente la que trató de atacar a Emily en la escuela. Spencer sugiere que podría haber sido alguien de la tripulación trabajando en la obra de Ezra. Después del mensaje de A en el dentista, Hanna piensa que por seguridad deben esperar a que Ali los encuentre en lugar de buscarla, y los demás se comprometen a no hacerlo. thumb|leftSpencer toma la medicina del TDAH y se queda toda la noche buscando en línea cualquier información relacionada con Ezra y analizando las fotos que tomó de las páginas del diario de Ali. Ella se queda sin medicina, y cuando Andrew Campbell la escribe que no tiene ninguna, llama al consultorio de su médico y dice que es Veronica Hastings. Ezra le pide a Aria que se quede en su camarote con él durante el fin de semana. Cuando dice que necesita quedarse con Mike, Ezra dice que puede quedarse en la casa de un amigo, y él le dice que no sería posible ir a verle en cualquier momento. Él continúa presionándola, y ella le dice que descubrirá una manera de estar allí. thumbFuera de la estación de policía, Det. Holbrook y Hanna están cargando cajas llenas de zapatos en su auto. Hablan de un libro que le recomendó, y le dice que está ocupado con "todas las cosas CeCe Drake", comentando que los fugitivos causan mucho papeleo. Holbrook le dice a Hanna que los detalles en las investigaciones siempre resultan ser los más importantes. Emily ve a Shana y le pregunta si Ali está bien. Shana actúa fría hacia ella y no da ninguna información, pero ella a medio camino conviene decirle a Ali que Emily lo lamenta. En la escuela Aria se sorprende al descubrir que Hanna y Holbrook ocasionalmente hablan. Hanna cree que Spencer les miente y quiere que pasen el rato con ella durante el fin de semana, pero Aria le miente a Hanna diciendo que está visitando a su padre en Siracusa. Spencer le paga a Brenda $ 50 por cinco de sus píldoras. Ezra habla con Spencer en la sala acerca de un ensayo que escribió que incluía un párrafo de Wikipedia. Él le pregunta por qué pensó que él no iba a averiguar lo que estaba haciendo y le pide conocerla después de la escuela, pero Spencer dice que tomará el grado actual en su lugar. Aria visita al consejero, Jesse, y le pide que hable. En su casa, Spencer está investigando a Ezra en línea de nuevo, y Hanna y Emily llaman desde el auto de Hanna y le piden que los deje entrar. Spencer le dice a Hanna que está en la biblioteca, y cuando Hanna la llama porque su coche está en la entrada, Ella le dice que ella caminó allí. Hanna le pide que venga más tarde para ayudar con su armario, pero Spencer vuelve a mentir, diciendo que tiene que rehacer un ensayo para Ezra. Aria, que todavía está en la escuela, le dice a Jesse que ha mentido a todo el mundo y ya no sabe qué hacer. Después de preguntar por qué pensaba que sus amigos no aprobarían que volviera con su novio, de repente inventó y excusó y se fue. Hanna y Emily se quedan estacionadas fuera de la casa de Spencer tratando de averiguar por qué miente. Ellos ven a Shana salir de la casa de DiLaurentis, y Emily quiere seguirla, pero Hanna sigue siendo paranoica sobre la investigación de cualquier cosa que involucre a Ali, por lo que se aleja. thumb|leftEn la sala de archivos de la escuela, Ezra está pasando por el archivo de Spencer, que incluye notas de que ella toma / tomó medicamentos para el TDAH y tiene una nota del médico en el archivo con la enfermera de la escuela, cuando Jesse entra, pensando que era el salón del profesor. Se presentan, y Ezra pone el archivo de Spencer en su bolsa después de que Jesse se vaya. Shana aparece en casa de Emily pidiendo su ayuda. Alguien es visto tomando fotos de ellos en la puerta de un coche estacionado. En la habitación de Emily, Shana le dice que no sabía que Paige estaba en Emily cuando salió con ella en el campamento de natación, y ella actuó como si quisiera interponerse entre ellos para obtener información, como que Emily es protectora y leal. Shana dice que respondió al anuncio de Wren pidiendo ayuda para empacar rápidamente, y le pidió que fuera discreta cuando se enteró de que fue a la escuela secundaria Rosewood. Ella dice que recuerda a Ali tomando el snowglobe de su abuela para darle a alguien especial. Shana explica que estaba intentando conseguir algo de la casa de DiLaurentis para Ali pero no tuvo la oportunidad, y le pide ayuda a Emily. Spencer encuentra la prueba de que la guarida de Ravenswood era de Ezra y decide no dejarle a Aria un mensaje que le diga. En la cabaña de Ezra el sábado por la mañana, Aria le dice que quiere irse a casa porque está cansada de mentir a todo el mundo. Ezra le dice que su sentimiento desgarrado entre sus amigos y él no puede ser una mala cosa porque podría significar que están creciendo más cerca, no sólo que ella y sus amigos se están separando. Él le dice, "si lo que tenemos va a durar, tienes que empezar a pensar en mí como la persona que estás más cerca, la persona con la que quieres compartir todo, y tengo que con usted", entonces él dice Ella no quería poner ninguna presión sobre ella para iniciar la relación de nuevo tan rápidamente. Ella decide quedarse en la cabina con él porque quiere hacer que funcione. Hanna se enfrenta a Spencer, que sigue intentando mentirle, y Hanna no lo toma. Det. Holbrook escucha su argumento y le pregunta a Hanna. thumb|left thumbEmily está en la habitación de Ali fingiendo buscar un par de pendientes de su madre que dejó cuando se quedó allí. Cuando Jessica DiLaurentis va a revisar el baño, Emily toma el cartel francés y encuentra un sobre dentro del papel. Ella lo abre y encuentra $ 5000 en efectivo y una nota. thumbEzra está cocinando y dice que no tiene garbanzos, por lo que Aria ofrece ir a buscar algunos aunque la tienda está a una hora de distancia. Tan pronto como se va, vemos una lata de garbanzos en su gabinete, y él pasa por la trampilla en su sótano. El contenido de su guarida en Ravenswood está allí, incluyendo la computadora de supervisión tri-monitor. En la computadora escanea fotos de todas las actividades de Shana y de los mentirosos que hemos visto en el episodio hasta ahora. Emily se pone a trabajar y le pide a Shana que le diga que tiene el sobre, y Shana le dice que lo mantenga a salvo hasta que pueda ir a la cafetería después de su encuentro de natación. Emily lo pone en una bolsa de granos de café. Hanna llama a la casa de Hastings porque Spencer no ha respondido a su celda, y la señora Hastings le dice que puede detenerse a recoger el esmalte de uñas que ella afirmó que dejó allí. Shana entra en su coche después de la reunión, y ella mira en su espejo retrovisor luego gritos como la escena corta a negro. Se supone que vio a alguien en su asiento trasero. En la casa de Spencer, Hanna se sube a su computadora, donde Spencer aparentemente no ha cerrado ninguna ventana durante su acecho, así que Hanna rápidamente se da cuenta de que Spencer cree que Ezra es Board Shorts, y la guarida de Ravenswood es suya. thumb|leftSpencer va al complejo de apartamentos de Ezra, donde Hanna la atrapa. Hanna le dice, "tienes que estar en crack es que piensas que Ezra es A", y Spencer le cuenta las pistas del diario de Ali y The Hart y el Huntsman. Hanna no está convencida. Escuchan un coche despegar y acelerar y entrar. Mientras tanto, Ezra está sentado en su coche con una netbook y su sombrero de béisbol negro, escaneo a través de videos e imágenes. Aparentemente tiene varias cámaras de video instaladas en su camarote, donde vemos Aria dormida en la cama, y recibe una alerta del portal de seguridad que muestra imágenes de Spencer y Hanna fuera de su edificio de apartamentos. Spencer abre la puerta de su apartamento pero advierte una cámara en el respiradero al otro lado del pasillo. Ella finge que está cansada y no sabe lo que estaba pensando, suponiendo que Ezra pueda oírla, y ella y Hanna se van. La escena corta a Ezra viéndolos desde la cámara de vídeo en el respiradero. De vuelta a la cabaña, Aria se despierta y busca a Ezra, y él la asusta por detrás. Dice que se levantó tarde leyendo y se olvidó de cerrar la puerta trasera. Él le dice que ella tenía razón acerca de su relación no funciona si no dicen la verdad. Actúa nervioso y le dice que está contento de que se haya quedado. Spencer, Hanna y Emily discuten los nuevos hallazgos. Ellos deciden no decirle a Aria hasta que estén seguros de que Ezra es A, asumiendo que está segura en Syracuse con su papá. Emily les dice acerca de ayudar a Shana y dice que Shana nunca apareció para encontrarse con ella en el brew. Spencer piensa que Ezra quiere que Shana lo lleve a Ali. thumb|left thumbVemos a Ali en el teléfono público, y la escena cambia al teléfono de Shana zumbido en su coche. Ella se despierta, todavía en el asiento del conductor, y contesta el teléfono. Ali pregunta si tiene el dinero, pero Shana no se escucha cuando se da cuenta que no sabe dónde está o lo que acaba de ocurrir. Ella ve el letrero de Rosewood delante de ella con un mensaje diciéndole que no regrese. Ella le dice a Ali que tiene que colgar y ella no tiene el dinero. Shana cuelga, lanza su teléfono por la ventana, rompiéndola, y expulsa de palo de rosa. Ali abre su cartera, y vemos que está a unos 40 dólares. thumbEn la última escena, se puede ver a alguien con una sudadera con capucha negra (A) se está sentando en un escritorio que mira una película vieja. La persona abre un sobre, derramando hacia fuera 4 cojines de la prescripción que pertenecen a Wren Kingston. Notas *Las mentirosas no reciben ningún mensaje de A en este episodio. *Jessica DiLaurentis es la única madre en el episodio. *A Shana asusta lo suficiente como para dejar de ayudar a Ali y deja Rosewood. *La guarida de Ravenswood se ha trasladado al sótano de la cabaña de Ezra. *El título en el cartel francés de los gemelos se traduce a "las muchachas tienen toda la diversión." *Las imágenes de Aria en la pared junto a A al final son versiones coloreadas de las fotos del cuarto oscuro de Jason. Jason le dio a *Aria al menos algunas de esas fotos más tarde. *A tiene cuatro almohadillas de la prescripción que pertenecen a Wren Kingston, M.D. Wren está en Londres en el momento de este episodio (suponemos). *La película A está viendo al final es Dark Passage, prefigurando el episodio de la semana siguiente, que es un tributo al cine negro (Shadow Play). Título *Se revela en Love ShAck, Baby, que Alison escribió una historia en su diario llamada "Hot for Teacher", y Spencer tomó fotos de ella. Es en esta historia que Alison escribió los detalles de una cita con Ezra Fitz. *Podría vincular a Spencer siendo caliente en el rastro de su profesor de Inglés, Ezra Fitz. *"Hot for Teacher" es una canción de Van Halen. Trivia *La filmación comenzó el 22 de agosto de 2013 y finalizó el 31 de agosto de 2013. *Este episodio marca la primera vez que se usa el lapso de tiempo en el programa. Reparto Reparto Principal *Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse como Alison DiLaurentis Reparto Recurrente *Ian Harding como Ezra Fitz *Sean Faris como Gabriel Holbrook *Andrea Parker como Jessica DiLaurentis *Aeriel Miranda como Shana Fring *Wes Ramsey como Jesse Lindall *Nikki SooHoo como Brenda Música Destacada *"Hit and Run" por Young Summer - (La charla de los mentirosos en el Brew) *"Sail" por AWOLNATION - (Spencer tira de toda la noche investigando a Ezra) *"I am Dust" de Gary Numan - (Ezra está en la guarida en el sótano de su camarote) *"Table 8" de Jesse Glick - (En the Brew cuando Emily llama a Shana) *"Courage or the Fall" por Civil Twilight - (Ali está en la estación de autobuses) Citas Galería 89.png vlcsnap-2014-02-05-15h53m24s169.png vlcsnap-2014-02-05-15h53m28s230.png vlcsnap-2014-02-05-15h53m32s53.png vlcsnap-2014-02-05-15h53m36s56.png vlcsnap-2014-02-05-15h53m43s119.png vlcsnap-2014-02-05-15h53m47s160.png hot for teacher (7).png hot for teacher (8).png hot for teacher (9).png hot for teacher (10).png hot for teacher (11).png hot for teacher (12).png hot for teacher (13).png hot for teacher (14).png hot for teacher (15).png hot for teacher (16).png hot for teacher (17).png Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Cuarta Temporada